<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чума ангелов by Belkaer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592824">Чума ангелов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belkaer/pseuds/Belkaer'>Belkaer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от G до T [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Gen, POV First Person, Plague, Vampires, obscene speech, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belkaer/pseuds/Belkaer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Агент Юстициария расследует причины таинственной болезни, передающейся через слюну и кровь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Миди от G до T [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чума ангелов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/658294">A Plague of Angels</a> by El Stormo.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Похоже, что уборщик в квартирах Скайлайн был большим извращенцем. Или, как минимум, любителем наблюдать за частной жизнью, судя по тому, что я увидела в его каморке. Сломав замок на двери, ведущей из холла в подвал (не то чтобы меня останавливали запертые людьми двери…), я обнаружила целых шесть телевизионных экранов, на каждом из которых изображен интерьер одной из шести квартир в комплексе Скайлайн. Еще я нашла книгу, в которой регистрировались денежные суммы, полученные за продажу записей, большинство из которых были помечены номером шесть. Вероятно, они означали шестую квартиру. Рядом с бухгалтерской книгой лежала небольшая тетрадь с описанием шести квартир и их жителей. № 1. Саймон Миллиган. Не спускай с него глаз, это парень из телешоу. Может стоить много денег № 2. Майк Дурбин. Чудак из тех, что себе на уме. Постоянно смотрит в окно. № 3. Какая-то богатая женщина. Почти никогда не бывает дома. Пытался увидеть код от ее сейфа, но пока не повезло. № 4. свободна № 5. Пол … Довольно скучный. Редко выходит. № 6. Ханна Глейзер. Это золотая жила! Там всегда происходит что-то горячее, и это горячее, как правило, сама Ханна!</p><p>Я помнила этого Саймона Миллигана, персонажа из телевизора, с которым позже столкнулась вживую, но это другая история. Тот, кого я искала, был гулем по имени Пол. Упомянутый гуль — скучный, который редко выходит — некоторое время не связывался со своими братьями-анархами, и, поскольку именно я занималась решением их маленькой проблемы, этот гуль, хотя и маловероятно, мог быть именно тем, кто мне нужен. Имейте в виду, я взялась за эту работу не потому, что анархи пригрозили мне или, хуже того, чтобы оказать им услугу, а скорее, чтобы дать им понять, что есть вещи, которые они просто не могут решить без помощи Камарильи. Они могут этого, конечно, так и не понять, но тогда что ж с ними делать, кроме как использовать их как крупногабаритные факелы?</p><p>В общем, меня отправили расследовать появление странной болезни, которая была посерьезнее простуды. Люди умирали в неожиданно больших количествах, и власти, как Сородичей так и стада, впали в подозрительность.</p><p>Болезнь, с подачи нескольких шутливых репортеров названная «Капитан Трипс», вероятно передавалась через кровь или слюну. Эта комбинация делала остальное достаточно очевидным. Сородичи начали расследование среди анархов, потому что даже они сами знали, что причину нужно было искать в их среде, а Центры контроля и профилактики заболеваний успокаивали стадо. И я не думаю, что значение этой проблемы для нас можно преувеличить.</p><p>Итак, все желали разобраться в этой ситуации как можно скорее. Мои усилия частично уже увенчались успехом, так как я устранила взбунтовавшегося вампира — брата Канкера, который сейчас мирно разлагался в своем гнилом логове глубоко в канализации. Это только замедлило болезнь, не остановив ее распространения. Поиски продолжались, и мне пришлось цепляться за все доступные ниточки, даже такие тонкие, как не вышедший вовремя на связь гуль Анархов. Его, наверное, просто стоит научить дисциплине. Как и их всех.</p><p>Вентиляционные отверстия были бы прекрасной дорожкой на шестой этаж для Гангрела или Носферату, но мне не слишком нравилась перспектива подниматься вверх по узкой квадратной трубе. Если я застряну, единственным выходом будет разорвать трубу при помощи Могущества, а это будет шумно, больно и вообще пустой тратой крови. Я, конечно, Бруха, но вполне способна понять, что план глупый. Лучше будет подняться на лифте с дополнительным преимуществом в виде отсутствия сквозняка. Конечно, тогда мне придется побеспокоиться о входной двери, но лучше застрять перед ней, чем в тесном воздуховоде.</p><p>Лифт высадил меня на шестом этаже, и я оказалась перед крепкой дубовой дверью. Я могла бы с легкостью ее выбить, но опять же: шумно, больно, трата крови. Замок электронный, и если его взломать, скорее всего, сработает сигнализация, так что я поступила проще: открыла окно в коридоре и вылезла на уступ, который шел вдоль внешней стены. Порывы ветра остудили мой энтузиазм, когда я шагнула вперед. Я никогда не страдала особой боязнью высоты, но я не думаю, что кто-либо — даже вампир — может стоять на узком выступе на высоте шестого этажа и не осознавать, что падать придется долго.</p><p>Я резко вдохнула (мне был нужен не воздух, а пауза) и медленно пошла дальше, держась кончиками пальцев, напрягаясь, чтобы удержаться за швы кладки. Машины, ехавшие мимо, гудели, и я расслышала крик «ты сумасшедшая, сука!». Как будто я недостаточно напряглась, мне пришлось сжечь кровь, используя силу Присутствия, и напугать водителей, чтобы они не посмели вызвать полицию. Между прочим, даже вампиру трудно пугать людей, цепляясь за стену здания и стоя спиной к ним. На углу стояли два человека, одетые в биокостюмы Центра контроля и профилактики заболеваний, но они не замечали меня. Знаете, я делаю вашу работу.</p><p>Мне повезло в одном: Пол забыл не только отчитаться начальству, но и закрыть окно. Я быстро огляделась, открыла окно и залезла внутрь. Мои предположения о том, что гуль не отвечает из-за плохой дисциплины, оказались неверным. Пол просто не мог доложить, потому что был мертв.</p><p>На теле были все признаки болезни: запавшие глаза с темными кругами, опухшее горло, шелушащаяся, потрескавшаяся кожа, слизь во рту и на губах. Смерть от старости была исключена. Я быстро порылась в его карманах, но кроме ключа от квартиры ничего полезного не нашла. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь я могу выйти через дверь. Но сначала нужно было обыскать квартиру. Я перерыла все вверх дном, но не нашла ничего полезного, и мое разочарование росло с каждой проверенной комнатой, пока я наконец не направилась к двери, проклиная все это. И в тот момент я увидела мигающий красным светодиод автоответчика. С моей стороны было глупо забыть о проверке его сообщения, но опять же, это, скорее всего, его мать интересовалась, почему он не перезвонил. Я снова оказалась неправа. На пленке был запечатлен явственно больной голос молодой женщины.</p><p>«Пол?.. Это Ханна. Извини, что беспокою, но не мог бы ты сходить в магазин за лекарством от простуды для меня? Я бы не стала тебя просить, если бы не была слишком больна, чтобы выходить на улицу. Заходи сам, код 1969. Спасибо. Ох, да, на прошлой неделе было замечательно. я действительно хорошо провела время… Но я заболталась. Ну, пока».</p><p>Наверное это была Ханна, «горячая штучка» из квартиры на седьмом этаже. Прекрасно. Значит, мне не нужно далеко ходить. А если мертвый парень, лежащий здесь, — скучный, редко появляющийся вне дома, — заразился от Ханны, как я надеялась, а не наоборот, она может привести меня к источнику. Если эта цыпочка Ханна еще не умерла. Лучше поторопиться.</p><p>Я быстро набрала код на входной двери Ханны и направилась прямо в спальню. Именно там лежат больные, верно? Не то чтобы я помнила, когда болела в последний раз. При этой мысли меня снова охватила тоска, но я отогнала ее, зная, что она вернется другой ночью. Когда я поднялась по лестнице, я услышала стон. Прекрасно. Она была еще жива.</p><p>— Кто ты? Ты не Пол! — прохрипела она с негодованием, когда я вошла. Было темно, но я разглядела черноту вокруг глаз и шелушение кожи. Она, вероятно, была красивой до болезни. Она лежала в кровати, и, скорее всего, сначала закуталась в простыни, а потом сбросила их, вероятно, из-за жара. Ее ночная рубашка была пропитана потом. В этом мире она не задержится.</p><p>— Я здесь, чтобы помочь вам, — произнесла я полуложь.</p><p>— Помочь мне? Чем?</p><p>Я заколебалась.</p><p>— Я врач.</p><p>Это была уже полная ложь.</p><p>— А… врач? Пол прислал вас?</p><p>Я кивнула:</p><p>— Да, он.</p><p>Хотя это и было ложью во спасение, нужной для хорошего дела, я почувствовала угрызения совести. А она, наверное, в очень тяжелом состоянии, если не сочла врача в черной кожаной куртке и голубых джинсах подозрительным.</p><p>— Ханна… ты хоть представляешь, кто заразил тебя?</p><p>Она устало покачала головой:</p><p>— Нет. Это мог быть любой из моих клиентов.</p><p>— Как насчет Пола. Был ли он твоим клиентом?</p><p>Она снова покачала головой:</p><p>— Пол? Нет, мы просто… — она закашлялась, — встречались.</p><p>— Ханна, о каких клиентах ты говоришь?</p><p>Она не ответила на вопрос, схватив меня за рукав:</p><p>— Почему вы… почему вы спросили о Поле? Он… тоже болен?</p><p>Я кивнула:</p><p>— Боюсь, что так, Ханна… Пол мертв.</p><p>Ее глаза расширились:</p><p>— Что? Мертв?! — она вскрикнула и упала на подушки.</p><p>— Ханна?</p><p>Я попыталась привести ее в чувство, но безрезультатно. Она впала в глубокую и, вероятно, смертельную кому. Я оставил ее на кровати и начала второй обыск квартиры за вечер. На автоответчике не было никаких сообщений, но я сумела найти небольшую записную книжку, из которой было ясно, какие именно «клиенты» были у мисс Глейзер. Одна запись бросилась мне в глаза:</p><p>«Сегодня я встретила женщину по имени Иезавель Локк. Она самая красивая из всех, кого я видела, и ее окружает какая-то аура, делающая ее неотразимой. Она попросила меня пойти к ней в отель и заплатила мне вдвое больше того, что я прошу за ночь. Я никогда раньше не была с женщиной, но она была очаровательна. Она попросила меня прийти снова на следующей неделе, туда же, в ее номер в отеле „Империя”. Не знаю, идти или нет, но от одной мысли о ней у меня внутри все трепещет. Есть что-то странное в этой женщине…»</p><p>В отличие от Ханны, я была знакома со Способностями вампиров, и «аура очарования» этой Иезавели Локк очевидно появилась с помощью силы Присутствия, пользоваться которой и я немного умела. Возможно, Иезавель может дать мне некоторые ответы. Но, учитывая время, это будет завтра вечером, слишком близок рассвет. Я не знала, что делать с Ханной, поэтому просто оставила ее там, где она была.</p><p>— Держись, Ханна, — просто сказала я, выходя за дверь.</p><p>Я часто задавалась вопросом, умерла ли она в конце концов. Полагаю, что да.</p><p>***</p><p>Я проспала весь день, как всегда, потом приняла душ, причесалась и несколько минут с завистью смотрела на то, как люди идут с работы домой. Они даже не подозревают, чем владеют… Но, прежде чем грусть стала слишком сильной, встала, сняла любимую белую футболку, переоделась, проверила оружие и направилась в отель «Империя».</p><p>Портье посмотрел на меня довольно подозрительно. И кто мог его винить? Не каждый день в отеле «Империя» появляется посетительница в кожанке и голубых джинсах. Ну, может, кроме эксцентричных богатеньких деток, полагающих, что будут выглядеть опасными, если наденут кожаную куртку, как будто никто не увидит, что это просто красивая поза.</p><p>— Могу я… помочь вам, мисс? — спросил он осторожно, не позволив себе ничего, кроме легкого вздоха. Его речь, манеры и внешний вид были идеальны.</p><p>Я улыбнулась и сказала:</p><p>— Да. Я здесь, чтобы увидеть мисс Локк.</p><p>Его лицо посветлело.</p><p>— Ах, да! Вы одна из… конечно. Как вас зовут?</p><p>Назвать свое имя было бы глупостью, поэтому я поступила так, как сочла хорошим ходом:</p><p>— Ханна. Ханна Глейзер.</p><p>Молодой человек заглянул в какие-то документы на столе. Я не видела, в какие, они были за стойкой, но это, должно быть, были фотографии, потому что его лицо внезапно ожесточилось, и он сказал:</p><p>— Мисс, я предлагаю вам уйти немедленно, или я звоню в полицию.</p><p>Очевидно, он говорил серьезно, потому что уже поднял трубку телефона на столе. Я не хотела терять кровь и вызывать переполох, поэтому развела ладони и сказала:</p><p>— Хорошо, я ухожу.</p><p>Пока.</p><p>Я решила не рисковать и спряталась в переулке, и хорошо, что я так поступила, потому что через четыре или пять минута машина с мигалкой остановилась у здания «Империи». Маленький ублюдок все равно вызвал полицию. Я до него еще доберусь!</p><p>После того, как полицейские уехали (возможно, со словесным портретом черноволосой, полной латиноамериканки, что бы им это ни дало), я прибегла к услугам старого и всегда готового услужить друга каждого грабителя отеля: служебного входа. Задвижка на двери была легко сломана. Утром это заметят, но какое мне дело? Я не собиралась возвращаться (вернуться все-таки пришлось, но я тогда об этом не знала).</p><p>На служебных лестницах, к счастью, не было людей, которые имели право на них находиться, и я добралась до шестого этажа без проблем. Какой-то дурак даже оставил дверь в коридор не запертой. За ту цену, что платят постояльцы, они могли бы быть немного внимательнее.</p><p>На этом этаже был только один номер, поэтому у меня не было особых проблем с поиском подходящей комнаты. Перед тем, как постучать, я на всякий случай достала пистолет. Потому что в отличие от Ханны и Пола, эта женщина сознательно завлекала людей, и я не хотела рисковать. Я поднесла кулак к двери, но прежде чем успела постучать, услышала чувственный женский голос изнутри:</p><p>— Заходи. Открыто.</p><p>Я и зашла.</p><p>Фигура женщины передо мной была такой же привлекательной, как и голос. Она была одета в бордовый шелковый халат, который свободно облегал ее стройное тело. Ее волосы были яркими, огненно-рыжими, челка спадала на ясные изумрудные глаза.</p><p>— Мисс Иезавель Лок?</p><p>Она улыбнулась и кивнула:</p><p>— Да, это я. Вы пришли, чтобы присоединиться к Девятому кругу?</p><p>Она встала с кровати и направилась ко мне. Когда она подошла, я почувствовала сверхъестественную притягательность Иезавели, которую многие другие должны были чувствовать до меня, но силаа Присутствия, которой владела и я, имеет лишь ограниченное влияние на столь сверхъестественных существ. Например, на таких как мы, вампиры. Я решила не показывать этого и подпустить подойти.</p><p>— Девятый круг?</p><p>— Правильно. Где мы проведем вечность в сладком больном бреду.</p><p>Она погладила меня по волосам и обнажила одну из своих больших грудей. Затем она попыталась прижаться ко мне, но я прижала дуло пистолета к ее твердому животу.</p><p>— Назад.</p><p>Иезавель вздрогнула и сделала шаг назад, но не впечатлилась. Она смеялась, ее грудь все выглядывал из-под халата. При жизни я была полностью гетеросексуальной женщиной, но если бы я была еще жива и не подозревала, что ее плоть мертва, Иезавель бы меня получила. Она не просто была красивой, она была ослепительной. Впрочем, мое мертвое тело больше не желало этот особый вид удовольствия, и она, казалось, поняла, кем я была сейчас.</p><p>— Сородич, — сказала она. — Теперь я понимаю, почему так мало на тебя влияю. И ты, кажется… не желаешь присоединиться к Братству Девятого Круга? Не имеет значения. В любом случае ты станешь нашей, сестра.</p><p>— Я не твоя сестра. Скажи мне, что это за братство.</p><p>— Приближаются последние ночи, сестра, здоровые и живые будут прокляты, когда потоки огня обрушатся на нас. Только в сладости болезни и смерти мы можем очиститься. И мы будем радостными, гноящимися и гниющими!</p><p>Я моргнула.</p><p>— Но мы, Сородичи, не можем заболеть.</p><p>Она покачала головой и снова засмеялась.</p><p>— Наши судьбы будут еще благословеннее. Мы — Носители, те, кто распространяют очищающую болезнь. И так и будет.</p><p>— Брат Канкер говорил мне то же самое, и он тоже был неправ.</p><p>Она просто пожала плечами.</p><p>— Брат Канкер не слишком большая потеря. Ты станешь лучшим союзником. Ты выпьешь моей крови и очистишься от болезней.</p><p>Я не могла не засмеяться.</p><p>— Что заставляет тебя думать, что я достаточно сумасшедшая для того, чтобы пить твою кровь?</p><p>Иезавель снова прикрыла грудь, ее рука скользнула назад, и она вытащила нож из-за пояса халата. Ее зеленые глаза смотрели на меня.</p><p>— Лучше убери пистолет. Внимание полиции — не то, что нам нужно, сестра.</p><p>— Я же говорила, что я не твоя сестра, — но она была права. Я убрала в кобуру пистолет и достала нож, зазубренный, в стиле коммандос, как у Сильвестра Сталлоне в тупых фильмах. Я не особенно любила ножи, но умела обращаться с ними. — Ты все еще не сказала, как собираешься заставить меня выпить твою кровь.</p><p>Она снова засмеялась.</p><p>— Легко. Я просто порежу тебя в нескольких местах и выжму твое маленькое тело, как губку, пока ты не станешь так голодна, что выпьешь что угодно.</p><p>Я знаю, каково это — быть хищницей. И я знаю, что выпью что угодно, если буду голодна. Как и любой вампир.</p><p>— Интересный план, — сказала я непринужденно. — В нем только один недостаток.</p><p>Иезавель подняла голову, и я добавила:</p><p>— Первая часть.</p><p>Она с размаху рассекла воздух ножом и обнажила клыки:</p><p>— Я предвкушаю, как буду резать твою гладкую плоть, пока ты не станешь умолять меня накормить тебя, маленькая крыса!</p><p>В ответ я сверкнула собственными клыками:</p><p>— Давай потанцуем, шлюшка!</p><p>Сила, на постижении которой я сосредоточилась в своей вампирской не-жизни, была Стремительностью. Я считала себя самым быстрым вампиром в Лос-Анджелесе и за его пределами, но скорость и свирепость ее тигриного прыжка даже меня застали врасплох. Когда она бросилась, мне хватило времени только на то, чтобы поднять руку, чтобы заслониться от удара. Я почувствовала, как рвутся сухожилия, когда ее короткий, но бритвенно острый нож прорезал мое предплечье. Я закричала, но, несмотря на боль, мне удалось вскинуть колено вверх, вбив его между ее ногами так сильно, как я могла. Ее прыжок прервался и она упала на пол.</p><p>Она поморщилась от боли в паху и неуклюже поднялась. Этой заминки мне хватило, чтобы перебросить нож в другую руку, пока моя правая ладонь бесполезно болталась на искалеченной руке. С визгом ярости она снова ударила, но к тому моменту я уже была легка и Стремительна и легко сумела уклониться от ее выпада, отделавшись незначительным порезом. Одновременно я ударила ее прямо в лицо. Левой рукой, поэтому удар не достиг такого результата, как мог бы, но он все равно разрезал ее щеку от уха до уголка рта, и выбил несколько зубов.</p><p>Иезавель сделала еще один слабый удар, боль в челюсти отняла большую часть ее сил. Я легко парировала и ударила ее ножом между грудями. Мое недавно активированное Могущество помогло вбить клинок так, что он пробил ребра, и моя рука вошла в ее грудь до запястья. Иезавель захрипела, из ее горла хлынула кровь, но, хотя это может показаться смертным невероятным, такие раны, хотя и ужасно болезненные и ослабляющие, не бывают смертельными для вампира.</p><p>Я была не просто быстрой. Я двигалась со скоростью метеора. Мои движения были расплывчатыми вспышками для Иезавели, которая смотрела на меня, а лоскут плоти болтался там, где должна была быть ее щека, обнажая окровавленные сломанные зубы и рваные десны. Прежде чем она успела даже поднять руку, я уже с размаху ударила ее по голове. Я вложила в удар Стремительность и свой ограниченный навык Могущества, и разбила ее голову словно кувалдой, так сильно, что ее висок вмялся в плечо. Шейные позвонки издали короткий, но ужасно громкий хруст, Иезавель швырнуло и впечатало в стену с чавкающим звуком Я прекратила подпитывать свои силы, и мир, который всегда кажется замедленным вокруг меня, когда я использую свою Стремительность, вернулся к норме. Тело Иезавели лежало, распластавшись, на ковре, мой удар отправил ее прямо в торпор. Неудивительно, мой удар мог свалить даже самого выносливого Гангрела.</p><p>Прежде, чем я разбудить ее для допроса, я обыскала номер в отеле. Было проще сделать это без присутствия хищной и злобной вампирши. Единственной полезной вещью, которую я нашла (кроме пачки денег, которую я положила в карман), была листовка со странным знаком на нем: белый череп в алом хвосте кометы. Я быстро смяла ее и сунула в карман кожанки. Она была новой, и уже порвалась. Я могла бы, конечно, отрезать рукав и носить его в стиле Безумного Макса, но это выглядело бы смешно. Неважно, были более насущные проблемы. Я быстро связала Иезавель толстой веревкой, на которой держалась штора. Скорее всего выдержит, скорость вампирши была больше, чем сила, а такие толстые веревки довольно прочные. Я уже собиралась надрезать запястье, чтобы накормить ее кровью, которая ей нужна для пробуждения, когда раздался стук в дверь.</p><p>— Мисс Локк? Служба безопасности отеля Империя! Вы в порядке?</p><p>Черт. Перекрытия здесь были тоньше, чем я думала. Почему эти люди всегда появляются, когда они меньше всего нужны?</p><p>— Мисс Локк! Откройте дверь, или мы выломаем ее!</p><p>Другой голос. Их было двое, и второй, вероятно, запрашивал подкрепление по рации. Нельзя терять время. Мало того, что я должна выйти незамеченной, но только представьте, что они выломали дверь и нашли восхитительную мисс Локк в таком состоянии. Последствия вскрытия будут за гранью воображения. Я оторвала штору и бросила на тело. В этот момент дверь содрогнулась от первого удара. Я лихорадочно осмотрела комнату, и мой взгляд упал на спичечный коробок с эмблемой отеля («Ждем вас снова в отеле Империя!»). Таран снова врезался в дверь, оставив большую вмятину. Я быстро зажгла спичку и аккуратно положила ее на штору. Ткань быстро загорелась. Какой облом, Иезавель.</p><p>Я выпрыгнула из окна (к счастью оно было открыто) прямо перед тем, как дверь распахнулась, схватилась за перила пожарной лестницы и повисла между ней и стеной. Если кому-то хватит смелости, чтобы пересечь пылающую комнату, ему будет трудно меня заметить.</p><p>— Пожар!</p><p>Сработала пожарная тревога, и я отпустила перила, беззвучно приземляясь на выступ внизу. Я спряталась в тенях как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как два полицейских смотрят вверх. Они, вероятно, расположились под пожарной лестницей на случай, если кто-то вылезет из окна после шума в комнате покойной мисс Локк. Я подождала, пока они увидели пожар, возобновили разговор и ушли, и полезла на крышу, иначе спуститься незамеченной было бы невозможно.</p><p>На крышу я взобралась, но была далеко не в безопасности. Через несколько минут здесь будут полицейские, несколько пожарных машин, машины скорой помощи и, что хуже всего, вездесущие репортеры Американских телевизионных новостей.</p><p>Я была голодна, но все еще могла позволить себе потратить немного крови, чтобы Стремительно перепрыгнуть на соседнюю крышу. В одно мгновение я перелетела через широкую улицу и приземлились на крыше соседнего жилого дома и оттуда уже спустилась на улицу, никем не замеченная, но решила, что если снова попаду в этот отель, то отомщу портье. Я действительно ему отомстила, но расскажу эту историю в другой раз.</p><p>Я отправилась домой, чтобы проверить электронную почту и потянуть еще за несколько нитей. Мне придется сделать это на случай, если пожар станет причиной расследования. Возможно, по дороге мне повезет и я сумею подкрепиться.</p><p>Не повезло. Жаль…</p><p>***</p><p>Я встала, когда сумерки почти превратились в ночь, и быстро вышла на улицу. В сумерках мою кожу неприятно покалывает, но только так я могла купить газету до закрытия магазинов. И пока я искала мелочь в карманах для оплаты, случайно вытащила листовку с черепом. Я сунула ее обратно в карман, купила газету и взяла такси до Венчурной башни. В машине я просмотрела газету на предмет сообщения о пожаре, и действительно, оно там было.</p><p>«Единственная гостья, Иезавель Лок, погибла в огне, что, скорее всего, было вызвано курением в постели».</p><p>Я не смогла подавить смешок. Курение в постели. У моего хозяина-Юстициария в кармане было больше полицейских, чем он мог сосчитать, а принц Лос-Анджелеса при необходимости легко затыкал рты охочих до новостей журналистов. Оба полностью мне доверяли и использовали свое влияние без колебаний и вопросов, если я говорила им, что это необходимо. Ну, не совсем без вопросов, принц Лакруа потребовал доложить, чего я добилась в расследовании причин возникновения чумы. Я с радостью нанесу ему визит. Он мой принц, а я не беззаконный Анарх. Плюс это была возможность узнать о странной находке.</p><p>— Домчу с ветерком, дорогая, — пропел чавкающий жвачкой извозчик. — Куда угодно. Где тебя высадить?</p><p>— У Фонда Лакруа, пожалуйста, — сказала я, глядя в окно. Здешние виды разительно отличались от панорам Санта Моники с ее разрушающимися грязными зданиями, уродливыми дешевыми проститутками и убогими магазинами.</p><p>— Ты имеешь в виду компанию по производству детской присыпки Лакруа, или другое место?</p><p>Я вздохнула.</p><p>— Другое. Зачем мне ехать к производителю детской присыпки в восемь вечера?</p><p>Таксист сдвинул кепку набекрень.</p><p>— Как скажешь, дорогуша.</p><p>Он нажал на газ и поехал быстрее, чем того требовал здравый смысл. Вероятно, пытался произвести впечатление, как будто не понимал, что как лихо и безумно он бы ни ездил, я бы никогда не влюбилась в лысеющего жирного парня в дурацкой клетчатой кепке для гольфа. Но пусть у него будут свои иллюзии.</p><p>Такси остановилось возле Венчурной башни, резиденции фонда Лакруа, который служил не только источником огромного дохода, но и базой для Лос-Анджелесской Камарильи. Сама башня была настолько массивной, что затмевала большинство близлежащих небоскребов.</p><p>— С тебя пятьдесят два доллара, сладкая.</p><p>Я заплатила таксисту и вышла, направившись к двойным дверям с готическими статуями по сторонам. Они были обшарпанными и немного гротескными, но, опять же, как и все в наши дни.</p><p>— Ах, мисс дель Рей. Я надеюсь, вы нашли сегодняшний выпуск газеты удовлетворительным?</p><p>Принц, как обычно, принимал в пентхаусе, в большом офисе, на удивление скудно обставленном. В пустой комнате стояли только стол и стул, на стенах картины эпохи барокко, да плитка, как всегда, была отполирована до безупречного блеска.</p><p>Я подошла к столу принца и поклонилась:</p><p>— Я сделала это, принц. И благодарю вас за вмешательство.</p><p>Лакруа сделал пренебрежительный жест, словно хотел сказать «это была детская игра». Для него, наверное, так и было.</p><p>— Итак. Расскажи мне о своих успехах в расследовании причин появления этой… чумы. Эта… Иезавель Лок, кто она? Она даже не представилась, приехав в мой домен. Ох уж эти современные сородичи и их манеры.</p><p>Я рассказала ему всю историю, а он слушал с безразличием, которое показалось мне притворным.</p><p>— Итак, ход переходит к вам. Какой шаг вы предпримете?</p><p>Я колебалась: невозможно было решить, что делать, не выяснив, что это за символ, если это листовка прачечной или что-то в этом роде, то расследованию конец.</p><p>— Я… надеялась, что смогу попросить вас о помощи, принц.</p><p>Лакруа раздраженно вздохнул. Он часто так делал. Его можно понять, у него был целый город со своими просьбами.</p><p>— А что вы хотите попросить у меня?</p><p>— Если бы вы могли сказать, что означает этот знак, или направить меня к тому, кто знает, я была бы благодарна.</p><p>Он снова вздохнул и взял смятый лист бумаги, подняв бровь.</p><p>— Не думаю, что раньше видел что-то подобное. Вы нашли его номере покойной мисс Локк, правильно?</p><p>— Да, принц.</p><p>— Это похоже на эмблему Анархов или Шабаша. Возможно, они могут помочь вам, хотя я сомневаюсь, что шабашиты с нетерпением ждут возможности ответить на любые ваши вопросы, — добавил он с циничным смешком. — Да и Анархи не слишком жаждут помочь члену Камарильи.</p><p>— Я взяла на себя смелость исходить из предположения, что все группы Сородичей выиграют от ликвидации этой чумы, принц.</p><p>Лакруа кивнул.</p><p>— Возможно. Но понимают ли это Анархи, вот в чем вопрос. Тем не менее, кроме вашего маленького промаха в отеле «Империя», вы, кажется, были на высоте, так что я надеюсь, вы легко справитесь?</p><p>— Я в меру своих способностей выполню то, что от меня требуется, принц.</p><p>— Хорошо. Приятно видеть, что некоторые люди все еще могут дать гарантии. Меня беспокоит, что наша секта в последнее время скудеет талантами.</p><p>Я действительно не знала, что сказать, поэтому ответила нейтрально:</p><p>— Да, принц.</p><p>— Итак, если это все… — сказал принц, вставая со стула. Я тоже встала. Я работала на принца достаточно долго чтобы знать, что означает эта фраза.</p><p>— Это все, принц. Спасибо за ваше время и помощь.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Лакруа кивнул. — Да, и еще одно.</p><p>Он сделал паузу, вероятно, чтобы дать мне возможность задать вопрос.</p><p>— Да, принц?</p><p>— Так как вы будете проводить много времени с нами, здесь, в центре Лос-Анджелеса, и потому, что уродливая обшарпанная Санта-Моника не место для слуги Юстициария, я предоставил вам убежище поблизости, в комплексе Скайлайн. Не беспокойтесь, — цинично хмыкнул он, — не одну из зараженных квартир. Квартиру № 4 Надеюсь, она вам понравится.</p><p>На это мог быть единственный ответ:</p><p>— Да, принц. Для меня большая честь принять ваш подарок.</p><p>Он коротко кивнул:</p><p>— Прекрасно. На этом все.</p><p>Я не стала мудрее после посещения Венчурной башни, но поездка не была напрасной: я получила роскошную квартиру совершенно бесплатно и без каких-либо усилий. Ну, мне нужно было сделать единственное усилие, отключить одну камеру. Позже я загляну туда, но сначала надо поболтать с Анархами. Я вызвала такси.</p><p>— «Последний раунд», — сказала я, усевшись в машину. Водитель кивнул и мы поехали.</p><p>«Последний раунд» был все тот же. Запах пролитого пива и мочи стоял в дымном воздухе. Плохой рок лился из колонок, их громкость выкрутили до максимума, отчего они гудели и хлопали на каждой низкой ноте. В баре сидели несколько завсегдатаев, а толстый и молчаливый бармен смотрел на меня так же, как всегда: со скрытой похотью и открытой враждебностью, потому что понимал, что приличная девушка ему никогда не светит.</p><p>Я пробралась к дальней стене бара, где сидела та, кого я хотела увидеть.</p><p>— О, камми…</p><p>Женщина, c которой мне и нужно было поговорить, закатила глаза. Обычный для нее способ приветствия.</p><p>— Привет, Дамсель.</p><p>Это она попросила меня обратить внимание на чуму, но я знала, что не получу ее признательности, пока не решу проблему. И даже после этого. Она наклонила голову в дурацком красном берете и спросила:</p><p>— Ну, чего надо? Странно, что ты отвлеклась от лизания задницы Лакруа, чтобы навестить нас. — Она произнесла его имя как «Лакрой».</p><p>— От лизания задницы? Дамсель, я просто лояльна.</p><p>— Какая бы ты ни была, камми. Тот, кто использует свою бесполезную жизнь для укрепления Башни из слоновой кости, ничего хорошего не заслуживает.</p><p>Я подошла ближе.</p><p>— Мне не нравится твое отношение к этому, Дамсель, но опять же, это просто отношение. Если хочешь впечатлить меня, попробуй что-нибудь еще.</p><p>Дамсель фыркнула.</p><p>— Ха. Ну, как скажешь, камми. Итак, что привело твою наманикюренную задницу в наш скромный бар?</p><p>Как будто заднице можно сделать маникюр.</p><p>— Я хочу узнать у тебя кое-что.</p><p>На ее красивом, но высокомерном лице мелькнула ухмылка.</p><p>— Правда? Что нужно?</p><p>Я протянула ей флаер с рисунком.</p><p>— Ты видела такое раньше?</p><p>Дамсель покачала головой, но не очень уверенно.</p><p>— Любая мелочь может помочь, Дамсель.</p><p>— Ну, это, вероятно, ничего не даст, но, кажется, я видела что-то подобное на одном из здешних домов. Знаешь мост, под которым собираются алкаши и бомжи? Вот где-то там.</p><p>— На одном из домов, так? — спросила я.</p><p>Дамсель наклонила голову и посмотрела на меня так, словно хотела спросить: «Ты глухая?».</p><p>— Думаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я проверила, верно?</p><p>Голова не двигалась, но теперь взгляд говорил: «Ты дебилка?».</p><p>Я театрально вздохнула и сказала:</p><p>— Хорошо. Я загляну туда и посмотрю, что удастся найти.</p><p>Дамсель обнажила зубы в улыбке либо ободрения, либо подтвержденного господства.</p><p>— Потрясающе, камми. Знаешь, может быть, ты не так плоха, как остальные ваши.</p><p>Она издевательски похлопала меня по плечу.</p><p>— Ты очень крута, девочка.</p><p>Конечно, я не удержалась:</p><p>— Спасибо, Дамсель. Думаю, это говорит о том, что есть вещи, которые вы, Анархи, просто не можете решить без помощи Камарильи, не так ли? — Я ухмыльнулась. Реакция Дамсель была такой же предсказуемой, как и забавной.</p><p>— Что за херня?! — закричала она. — Помнишь, я сказала, что ты крута? Забираю свои слова обратно. Блядь, камми, ты дерьмо!</p><p>Я засмеялась и вышла, желая оказаться подальше от этой вонючей дыры. Холодный ночной ветер дул мне в лицо и играл с волосами. Я ненадолго остановилась, чтобы насладиться ночной прохладой, и пошла дальше. Место сбора алкашей под мостом было всего в нескольких кварталах. Это был грязный, опасный район, но я не боялась Любой грабитель или насильник, считающий меня легкой добычей, будет удивлен.</p><p>— Н’найдется нмного млочи, крсотка, — на меня надвинулось изможденное бородатое лицо, закутанное в блохастый шарф. Я ненавидела алкашей, бродяг и других опустившихся людей, когда была жива, и, наверное, никогда не избавлюсь от этого чувства. Они говорят, что настали трудные времена, но на самом деле просто ленятся работать.</p><p>— Отойди от меня, ты, бомжара вонючий!</p><p>Старый алкаш быстро отступил в темный угол, а рядом с этим углом, на стене расселенного многоквартирного дома был нарисован белый череп в красном хвосте кометы.</p><p>В доме было темно, пыльно и тихо. Пахло плесенью, спертым воздухом и гнилью. Комната, в которой я теперь находилась, выглядела как приемная, там был письменный стол и стакан для бывшего портье. Сейчас тут никого не было. Одинокая лампа дневного света гудела на потолке, иногда вспыхивала, а затем снова гасла. Дверь была только одна, и, открыв ее, я оказалась в темном коридоре. Я нащупала выключатель, но, как можно было догадаться (и как это всегда бывает), свет не зажегся. Лампа позади меня гудела, мерцала и снова гасла.</p><p>Я стояла в кромешной тьме коридора, рассохшиеся доски пола покрывал грубый ковер. Большинство окон были закрыты ставнями, но через щели в них проникал и ложился поперек коридора желтыми пыльными полосами свет уличных фонарей. Я вытащила пистолет и медленно прошла через темный коридор, открывая двери одну за другой. В некоторых комнатах когда-то были офисы. Теперь это просто полуразрушенные комнаты, заваленные разбитой и грязной мебелью. Все, кроме одной.</p><p>Женщина забилась в угол одного из офисов, скрючившись за обшарпанным пыльным столом. Уличное освещение отбрасывало грязную желтую полосу на ее голову. Она тихо хныкала и раскачивалась взад и вперед, вцепившись в свой скальп, как будто ее голова могла отвалиться в любой момент. Она не видела, как я открыла дверь.</p><p>— Мисс?</p><p>Женщина вздрогнула и отскочила назад, ударившись о ржавую батарею.</p><p>— Вы… одна из людей епископа? — спросила она, как будто уже знала ответ и была готова к тому, что стрельба начнется в любую секунду. Ее глаза были крепко зажмурены.</p><p>— Епископ? Кто это?</p><p>Женщина открыла один глаз, так, словно готовилась быстро закрыть его, если я нажму на курок. Как будто это поможет.</p><p>— Вы имеете в виду… вы не с Епископом?</p><p>— Нет. Скажи мне, кто он.</p><p>Недоверие покинуло ее, настолько отчаянно она хотела поверить, что я не та, за кого она меня принимала.</p><p>— Епископ, он… он чудовище, — умоляюще глядя на меня она встала и подошла так близко, что я почувствовала кислый запах ее дыхания. От нее пахло потом и запущенностью.</p><p>— Он… делает разное с людьми. Ужасные вещи… Я слышала… и моя сестра, она уговорила меня присоединиться к этой группе, но я боюсь. Здесь происходит многое… люди исчезают, некоторых потом нашли… съеденными гнилью всего через неделю после их исчезновения. — Она схватила меня за куртку.</p><p>— Я должна выбраться отсюда! — взвизгнула она, дергая меня за куртку.</p><p>— Заткнись! — я зашипела и с силой ударила ее по лицу. Ее глаза расширились, а рука дернулась к щеке. Она изумленно посмотрела на меня, как будто я, ее Спасительница, предала ее.</p><p>— Если ты хочешь выбраться отсюда, — сказала я, — просто уходи. Выход вон там.</p><p>Увидеть выражение ее лица в темноте было трудно, но не думаю, что на нем было облегчение.</p><p>— Что не так?</p><p>Она снова начала дергать меня за куртку:</p><p>— Они найдут меня! Найдут меня, если я уйду! Все ушедшие пропали или мертвы!</p><p>Конечно, они все были мертвы. У них была Чума. И у этой тоже. Ее запах и внешний вид нельзя было истолковать неверно. И если она уйдет, она заразит людей, которые, в свою очередь, понесут болезнь еще дальше.</p><p>Я приложил палец к ее губам и притянула ее к себе.</p><p>— Тссс, — прошептала я. Наши тела отлично заглушили звуки выстрелов из пистолета.</p><p>***</p><p>На этом этаже больше ничего не было, но в конце коридора я нашла лестницу, ведущую наверх. На следующем этаже было еще темнее, все окна здесь были закрыты тяжелыми электрическими ставнями. Хорошо, что я всегда носила с собой фонарик. Рядом с лестницей стоял автомат по продаже газированной воды, и он бы давал достаточно света, если бы не был разбит каким-то тяжелым предметом. Банки с газировкой раскатились по полу.</p><p>Я прикрепила фонарик к дулу пистолета и отправилась исследовать этот этаж. Дело двигалось медленно и напряженно, фонарик освещал лишь небольшую площадь, а пыльные углы оставались темными. Нужно было обыскать каждый темный закуток в каждой комнате, хотя я знала, что, если кто-то обитал здесь, он уже знал о моем присутствии, что делало обыск почти бесполезным. Я была невысокого мнения о Малкавианах и Тореадорах, но многое бы отдала, чтобы кто-то из них был сейчас со мной. Как бы то ни было, я могла полагаться только на свои природные чувства.</p><p>Если бы мое сердце все еще билось, оно бы екнуло, когда напал первый из них. Я услышала громкое, гортанное рычание, и, прежде чем я успела среагировать, огромный кулак ударил меня в лицо так сильно, что мой нос сломался с громким и ужасно болезненным хрустом. Я отшатнулась назад, подняла пистолет и в конусе света увидела толстого обнаженного человека. Его массивное тело гнило и было покрыто гангренозными ранами, из которых сочился гной. Его лицо было искажено безумной гримасой, а в налитых кровью гноящихся глазах не было и проблеска разума. Он снова поднял огромный кулак, но на этот раз недостаточно быстро. Два выстрела разорвали тишину и снесли человеку верхнюю часть головы. Рычание превратилось в бульканье и его жирное,</p><p>гнилое тело рухнуло на пол с громким стуком. Я быстро тронула его кончиком ботинка, но решила не переворачивать, когда увидела слизь, стекающую с носка. Этот «труп» почти разваливался.</p><p>Будучи вампиром, я не сомневалась в существовании зомби, но была почти уверена, что толстяк был еще жив, когда напал на меня. Казалось, что он был заражен версией чумы, более разрушительной как для тела, так и для разума. И, скорее всего, заразность и летальность чумы зависели от силы заразившего. Так что, продолжая логическую цепочку, это означало,</p><p>что потрясающая мисс Локк была лишь бледной тенью существа, которое заразило этого парня… и я была готова поспорить, что это существо называло себя Епископом.</p><p>Я достала из кармана сотовый телефон и задумалась, не позвать ли на помощь принца или даже моего Сира. Но оба старейшины ценили меня за независимость, а пренебрежение своими сильными сторонами в этом мире обычно приводит тебя прямо к урне. Я должна была сама очистить это место. Но сначала я сожгла немного крови, чтобы вылечить нос. Щелк-треск-хруст, и он встал на место. Не самая важная вещь в этой ситуации, но ходить с раздавленным носом не хотелось.</p><p>Стоило мне вылечить нос, как из соседнего коридора ко мне вышел другой «зомби». Это была женщина и (по крайней мере, частично) одетая. Я тщательно прицелилась и дважды выстрелила ей в грудь, но это только замедлило ее. Следующий выстрел в лоб брызгами гнилостных капель навсегда прекратил ее мучения. Что за чертовщина здесь творится?</p><p>Я пошла дальше. В соседней комнате еще одна «зомби» напала сзади, застав меня врасплох. Казалось, они все еще не полностью утратили разум, потому что одной рукой она схватила меня за горло, а другой перехватила мою руку, держащую пистолет, зажав ее словно в железных тисках. Использование Сил было исключено, мне понадобится вся кровь для встречи с Епископом, так что я просто грубо бросила ее через плечо, но в процессе потеряла равновесие и выронила пистолет. Он упал на пол, луч фонаря заплясал по комнате. Женщина бросилась на меня снова, но я шагнула в сторону, схватила ее за голову и повернула так сильно, как могла. Сухожилия порвались, а слабые кости захрустели, я внезапно перестала чувствовать сопротивление и чуть не упала. В моей руке осталась оторванная вонючая женская голова. Когда я поняла, что держу, я бросил свой трофей и нагнулась, чтобы поднять пистолет. Она не встала. Как эти люди до сих пор были живы? Эта голова оторвалась, как будто она была прикреплена к тряпке. Казалось что сама чума каким-то извращенным способом поддерживала своих жертв, наполняя их убийственной яростью, чтобы они продолжали существовать, когда нормальное человеческое тело давно бы сломалось.</p><p>На этом этаже больше зомби (я называла их так из-за удобства) не было, и я одолела последний лестничный пролет на последний этаж.</p><p>— Сестра! — позвал меня властный голос, стоило мне подняться.</p><p>Верхний уровень был одной большой комнатой, полной ядовитых, светло-зеленых паров. Мои ботинки на сантиметр провалились в стоячую, вязкую жидкость. Я решил, что лучше не интересоваться, что это. Голос исходил от силуэта, стоящего среди тьмы и кружащегося пара, отражающего луч фонарика, так что я смутно различала человекообразную фигуру.</p><p>— Вы Епископ?</p><p>— Это я, сестра! Ты пришла искать Просветления Братства Девятого Круга?</p><p>— Меня спрашивают об этом уже третий раз, и я по-прежнему отвечаю «нет», — прокричала я. — И я не твоя сестра!</p><p>Я медленно приблизилась к фигуре, нацелив пистолет точно в голову. Он грубо рассмеялся.</p><p>— Сестра… так ты из неверующих? — он говорил, как один из тех телевизионных проповедников, только еще безумнее. — Из еретичек?</p><p>— О чем ты, черт возьми? — крикнула я в ответ. — Прежде чем я назову себя, я хотела бы услышать, кто ты. Почему они называют тебя Епископом?</p><p>Он снова рассмеялся.</p><p>— Потому что Епископ, сестра, Епископ этого стада! Кон-гре-га-ции Девятого Круга!</p><p>Он вытянул руки, почти дотянувшись до потолка. Теперь я могла разглядеть его.</p><p>Куст коричневых, неопрятных волос на круглом лице. Рот — серое пятно, испачканное коричневым, а глаза дикие и сверкают безумным блеском. Грязная и рваная коричневая одежда свободно ниспадает вокруг тучного тела. Взгляд — предмет зависти любого телевизионного проповедника.</p><p>— Мы заразим эти ночи болезнью неудержимости! И в Последние ночи, сестра, мы будем избранными! Станем сладкими, гнилостными ангелами!</p><p>— Интересно, кем это избранными. Твой Крестовый поход закончится здесь, проповедник.</p><p>Он снова рассмеялся своим грубым смехом.</p><p>— Правильно. Ты одна из этих еретиков. Не волнуйся, сестра. Ты тоже достигнешь просветления! Сюда уже приходили еретики, но мы знаем, как с ними справиться! Они все увидели свет, сестра! И ты увидишь!</p><p>— Я так не думаю.</p><p>Глаза Епископа сузились, и он достал из-за от спины большой помповый дробовик.</p><p>— Что ты думаешь не имеет никакого значения! Позволь мне продемонстрировать дар убеждения!</p><p>Не размениваясь на предупреждения, он выстрелил. Я нажала на курок на долю секунды позже, но в перестрелке доли секунды решали все. Картечь ударила мне в корпус, и я чувствовала, как дробинки врезаются в грудь и разрывают органы. К счастью, уже не жизненно необходимые.</p><p>Сила выстрела отбросила меня назад и сбила с ног, в жижу на полу. Боль была мучительной, я просто не смогла встать, ребра были раздроблены, кровь заливала горло. Я пыталась выкашлять ее, но могла только булькать.</p><p>Епископ стоял надо мной, нацелив дробовик, его черное дуло готовилась вычеркнуть меня из существования. Очень грязным способом.</p><p>— Больно, Сородич? — радостно спросил Епископ. Пуля из моего пистолета нанесла ему безвредную рану в плечо. Она уже зажила, сделав ситуацию более жалкой. Я чувствовала, как кровь вытекает из дыр в моей плоти в отвратительную грязь.</p><p>Епископ наклонился ближе.</p><p>— Чувствуешь Голод, Сородич?</p><p>Да! Напои меня! Я умираю! Напои меня пожалуйста! Я сделаю что угодно!</p><p>Я пытался бороться, но могла только качать головой. Епископ больше не был похож на сумасшедшего телевизионного проповедника. Я видела его таким, какой он был на самом деле, хладнокровным, расчетливым дьяволом. Даже акцент исчез.</p><p>— Ну же. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что хочешь этого. — Он положил дробовик и приблизил свое лицо к моему. — Отдайся мне, Сородич. Ты знаешь, и я знаю, что ты не сможешь устоять.</p><p>Его нос почти касался моего. Так хочется крови. Он высунул язык, безумно ухмыляясь. Вряд ли он собирался лизать мое<br/>
лицо, как смертный извращенец, но я не понимала, что он собирается делать. Скорость его действий и мое медленное падение в торпор лишили меня возможности сопротивления. С похотливым рычанием он засунул язык мне в рот и положил руки мне на затылок и подбородок, вынудив сомкнуть челюсти. Я слабо дернулась, широко раскрыв глазами, но смогла только замычать.</p><p>Его хватка была железной, а гнилостная кровь стекала в мое горло из<br/>
кровоточащего языка. Я помню, как это было грязно, я чувствовала себя почти изнасилованной.</p><p>Кровь начала действовать и быстро залечила раны на груди, но еще остававшаяся во мне моя собственная и мощные инстинкты моего мертвого тела наполнили меня такой силой, что мое тело</p><p>избавилось от остатков вонючей крови одним мощным спазмом. Черная кровь вырвалась из моего носа и рта. настолько сильно, что Епископа отбросило назад и уронило на спину. Я опустилась на колени и выблевала оставшуюся кровь на его колени.</p><p>Даже после этого мне пришлось опереться на руки. Затем, все еще кашляя и чувствуя тошноту, я нащупала дробовик.</p><p>Епископ все еще не двигался. Он сидел на заднице, и, по-видимому, был<br/>
ошеломлен внезапным нарушением его ритуала. Казалось, он</p><p>страдает от какой-то обратной реакции. Но как только моя рука легла на<br/>
приклад дробовика, он моргнул, и его лицо исказилось от ярости. Он кинулся ко мне и явно владел Стремительностью, потому что двигался намного быстрее, чем нормальный Сородич. Я чувствовала, как силы покидают меня, так что медлить было нельзя! Он перехватил ствол моего дробовика., а я изо всех сил пыталась наставить дуло ему в голову. Вдруг рука Епископа погрузилась в гадость и вынырнула с моим пистолетом.</p><p>Из последних сил я сунула дробовик ему в лицо, и мы одновременно выстрелили. Я увидела, как голова Епископа превратилась в ужасное красно-желтое месиво. Выстрел из моего пистолета в клочья разорвал мне горло.</p><p>Я осела на пол. Последнее, что я помню, это подогнувшиеся колени и потолок над головой.</p><p>Я нащупала мобильник и вслепую набрала какой-то номер. Пробулькала: «Помогите» и назвала адрес.</p><p>Потом я провалилась в торпор.</p><p>***</p><p>Чувства вернулись ко мне в сильной вспышке — и с ними вкус крови. Я держала чью-то руку и сосала с такой силой, что было больно. Руку, не слушая мои вялые протесты, отняли, и мужской голос произнес:</p><p>— Этого пока достаточно. Она приходит в себя.</p><p>Надо мной стоял, вытирая кровь с запястья, мужчина с козлиной бородкой.</p><p>— Эй, дитя. Рад снова тебя увидеть.</p><p>Я только слабо застонала.</p><p>— Помнишь меня, дитя?</p><p>Когда я не ответила, он засмеялся и сказал:</p><p>— Это я, Найнс. Найнс Родригес, помнишь?</p><p>— Эй, камми, кусок дерьма! Сейчас ты не такая гордая, а?</p><p>В женском голосе не было жестокости, хотя ситуация ей явно нравилась. Дамсель.</p><p>— Эй, Дамсель, — невнятно пробормотала я. Она хихикнула.</p><p>— Привет, камми. Рада тебя видеть.</p><p>Это прозвучало искренне.</p><p>Я быстро поправлялась, кровь Найнса делала свое дело. Моя кровь по сравнению с его ощущалась как кислое, разбавленное вино.</p><p>— Найнс… — прохрипела я, — это тебя я вызвала?</p><p>Он кивнул.</p><p>— Правильно, дитя. Мы, Анархи, не оставляем никого на произвол судьбы. — Он подмигнул. — Даже камарильский мусор.</p><p>Я попыталась сесть, но сил не хватило.</p><p>— Спасибо, ребята.</p><p>— Без проблем, — ответила Дамсель, еще веселее, чем раньше. — Похоже, есть вещи, которые вы, камми, просто не можете решить без помощи анархов?</p><p>Я не могла не засмеяться.</p><p>— Признаю, ты меня уела. На этот раз я села в лужу.</p><p>— Так… — раздался глубокий бас из задней части комнаты. — Почему ты позвонила нам, а не Лакруа? Вы же хорошие приятели?</p><p>— Привет, Скелтер.</p><p>Скелтер кивнул в ответ.</p><p>— Я не хочу преуменьшать ваши заслуги, но я просто набрала вслепую, это мог бы быть номер под любым числом.</p><p>Девятый засмеялся:</p><p>— Может быть, это судьба пытается показать тебе что-то, дитя?</p><p>Я тоже засмеялась, но покачала головой.</p><p>— Я не верю в судьбу, Найнс. Но спасибо за все. Всем вам.</p><p>— Это третий раз, когда ты задолжала мне, дитя — сказал Найнс с ухмылкой.</p><p>***</p><p>Ночной ветер нежно играл с моими волосами. Море шумело. Волны накатывали на берег и отступали.</p><p>— Мисс Дель Рей, — голос Меркурио ворвался в окружающую меня тишину. Я не подняла глаза:</p><p>— Привет, Меркурио.</p><p>Я сидела на песке, обняв колени и глядя на волны на спокойном море.</p><p>— Мне понадобилось время, чтобы найти тебя. Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>Я проигнорировала вопрос.</p><p>— Каковы результаты?</p><p>Меркурио вздохнул и сел рядом, достал конверт.</p><p>— Все здесь. Лакруа приказал своим людям исследовать вашу кровь на наличие болезней и сравнить ее с кровью Епископа, а потом передать вам результаты в закрытом конверте.</p><p>Я продолжала смотреть прямо перед собой.</p><p>— Открой его, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Ну, я не могу… Я не думаю, что… — начал заикаться он.</p><p>— Все в порядке. Открой его.</p><p>Он засомневался, но все же открыл конверт.</p><p>— Прочитай мне, что там написано.</p><p>— Ты уверена, я имею в виду…</p><p>— Меркурио. Не беспокойся. Все в порядке. Прочитай ее, пожалуйста.</p><p>Я продолжала смотреть на океан. Меркурио неловко прочистил горло и развернул бумагу, бегло просматривая ее содержимое.</p><p>— Дальше идет куча научной болтовни… Ага! Вот! — он сделал паузу, словно боялся смотреть. — Епископ: положительно (неизвестное заболевание). Дель Рей… отрицательно.</p><p>Мы одновременно выдохнули от облегчения. Нет инфекции.</p><p>— Я уже смирилась с худшим, с тем, что я заражена и вынуждена покончить с собой, чтобы не нести ответственность за распространение этой смертельной болезни.</p><p>— О, какое облегчение, — Меркурио демонстративно вздохнул. Я посмотрела на него, подняв бровь.</p><p>— А что? — спросил он, оправдываясь. — После всех этих недель ты начала мне нравиться.</p><p>Я ухмыльнулась, покачала головой и поднялась.</p><p>— Пошли.</p><p>— И что ты тут делала? — спросил Меркурио, тоже вставая на ноги.</p><p>Я отряхнула песок с задней части штанов и грустно улыбнулась:</p><p>— Я ждала рассвета.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>